


A Change of Scenery

by ObsessedFandomNerd



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Morning Cuddles, Other, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Strawberry Boy, There’s a teensy bit of plot if you squint, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally the fluffiest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedFandomNerd/pseuds/ObsessedFandomNerd
Summary: Gren drives down to Lux Aurea for the weekend to spend time with Kazi. After a small faux pas, they end up having a wonderful time.Purely self-indulgent fluff. If you want plot, look somewhere else my friend.
Relationships: Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Change of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> I may not be able to write smut, but I CAN write fluff and will continue to until I die.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Kazi and Gren stood pressed together, swaying softly to Ed Sheeran in the darkened living area of Kazi’s apartment. Kazi rested their head on Gren’s shoulder with their face turned towards his neck. Their arms encircled his neck loosely while his rested gently around their waist. He turned his head to press a lingering kiss to their temple.

“I’d say this makes up for earlier. Wouldn’t you?” he whispered.

“Yes,” they whispered back, “But next time, send me a picture of what you’re wearing before we meet up.”

“Deal.”

It was Friday. Gren had driven down to Lux Aurea earlier that day to spend the weekend with his partner. Kazi had been excited all week that  _ he _ was finally coming to visit  _ them _ . (Usually they travelled to Katolis.) When Gren had texted them that he was outside the restaurant, they had run the last block to meet him only to discover that the two of them had inadvertently dressed almost identically. Both were wearing button-up shirts with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, light wash skinny jeans, and watches. The only difference was that Kazi’s shirt was white and they wore docs while Gren’s shirt was blue and he wore loafers. It had only been a small faux paus, but it had bothered Kazi nonetheless.

Now the incident was all but forgotten as they held fast to their boyfriend, dancing to their favorite musician. They leaned up on their tiptoes to hug him tighter.

“Thank you for driving down this weekend. I really missed you.”

He returned the tight embrace.

“It’s a nice change of scenery. And you know I’m always only a phone call away.”

Kazi’s grip on his neck slackened as they yawned. Gren moved to turn off the music.

“I think it’s time for bed,” he said.

They made a noise of protest.

“Come on,” he insisted, “I know when you’re tired.”

They still refused to move.

“Okay. Then we’re doing this the hard way.”

He hooked one arm under their knees, wrapped the other around their back, and lifted them up. With a small yelp, their grip on him tightened as he carried them to the bedroom and placed them gently on the bed.

“But I’m not tired,” they yawned.

“Of course you’re not,” he said, and kissed them on the forehead. “I’m going to go put on some pajamas.”

With that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Kazi got up from the bed and rummaged around in their drawers. They pulled out a hoodie and sweatpants and changed into them. They were just getting under the covers when Gren knocked on the door.

“Come in,” they said.

He opened the door and crept over to where they lay in his shorts and an old t-shirt.

“I came to say goodnight,” he said, leaning down to press a quick kiss to their lips. “Sweet dreams.”

He turned to go, but they caught his wrist.

“Wait! You… you don’t  _ have _ to sleep on the couch... if you don't want to.”

He blinked. Then looked them in the eye.

“You’re sure?”

They nodded.

“Uh, okay then. Do you want me to close the door?”

“No, it’s okay open.”

“Right.”

They scooted over to allow him room as he crawled under the covers. It took some maneuvering to get comfortable. Kazi’s apartment was built for one and so was their bed. Finally, the couple settled with Gren on his back and Kazi curled into his side with their head on his chest.

“Goodnight,” he whispered.

“Mmm, night.”

And thus they settled into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kazi awoke with a pleasant weight around their waist. Gren had his arm draped across them in a half-spoon position. They closed their eyes and snuggled further into his warmth. Gren blinked his eyes open as he felt Kazi press against him. He held them tighter.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” he said.

They turned in his arms to face him, nuzzling as far into his chest as they could.

“Good morning,” they said, “That was the best sleep I’ve had in ages. You are unfairly comfortable.”

Gren smiled. Then he glanced at the clock.

“How about we get up and go get some breakfast?”

“Five more minutes,” they mumbled.

“It’s already 8:30. The coffee shops will be swarmed in five more minutes,” he coaxed.

They held firm to his torso. He sighed with a playful roll of his eyes.

“Fine,” he said, “I guess we’re doing this the hard way. Come here!”

He latched onto their sides and began to tickle them. Mercilessly. They laughed and squirmed in his grasp and yelped loudly when he moved to their stomach.

“Ah! No, stop! Stop! I’m getting up! I’m getting up!”

They launched out of bed over to their dresser. Gren got up and walked over to the door.

“I’ll leave you to get dressed,” he said.

“You owe me a blueberry muffin!” they called.

He chuckled on his way out.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I perpetuated the semi-serious headcanon that Kazi likes Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Also, I found out today that Gren is 6' 1" and I was shocked. I knew he was taller than Amaya, but I did not expect the soft boi to be so tall! Then my friend headcanoned that Kazi is barely five feet tall and you know what, I'm here for it. Plus they drew fanart of this fic and I was truly blessed!


End file.
